The New Summoner
by YowzaH
Summary: A man down on his luck seeks for any job. When he hears of the League of Legends, he immediately applies to become a summoner. He thinks this profession will be boring, but he will stand corrected. Rated T for now, may go to M for gore and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ladies and gentlemen. I am your host, Jeff Blue with your host Jeff Blue! Welcome to the show where I'm your host, Jeff Blue with my assistant, H'ima Fraud.**

**Anyways, read on summoners, read on…. Or champions. Whatever the matter…. MOVING ON!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The League**

* * *

I trudged on the rocky road as trees towered over me. I don't usually go hiking in the forests, but when I do, I'm traveling to somewhere important. This particular location was very secluded as it was a very large company. It's not really a company, more like the government. This is, after all, the League of Legends.

Lately I've been having both social and financial problems. My previous job required me to just basically collect all garbage from the forest. This was a solitary job and didn't really bring in some dough. I first heard of this 'League of Legends' when a poster flew into my face.

I was tempted to just pick it up then throw it into my garbage bag until I saw the title. "The League of Legends! Join and become a summoner working with other summoners and champions! No formal interview required!" The one thing that caught my attention was that no interview was required. I haven't had much job experience since I was relatively young in my mid-20s. What sucks the most was that almost _all_ jobs required job experience which is really hard to get if you hadn't had a job before.

I entered the gigantic double-doors of the League of Legends. I noticed not many people came through the main doors. Perhaps there were many other side doors? I shook off the question and continued in.

When I stepped through, I couldn't believe my eyes. Even though I was used to seeing daily phenomenon because of magic, I was still surprised. The main hall was larger than a baseball stadium, maybe even twice its size. A floating chandelier emitted a glowing blue aura that reflected ominously against the black marble floor. Pillars in a symmetrical pattern held the golden ceiling covered with intricate designs.

I stared for a full five minutes before I composed myself. Many summoners looked at me funny because of my reaction. I walked towards a hallway to my right side, hiding my embarrassment. Just before I reached the door, above it showed a sign that said inside the hallway led to the champions' dorms. Before I could turn around, someone, or rather _something_ crashed into me.

I was about to get up and apologize before something soft and fluffy brushed up against my face. Before I could turn around the fluffy being in questionlet out a yelp. My ears registered a sound of wind whistling past rapidly followed by the weight on my back lightening.

The being on my back started to get off of me. Its hand pressed against my head as I… hand? Didn't I just feel a fluffy thing on my face before? I got up after the being got off. I turned to it and couldn't believe my eyes.

Standing before me was a brunette-haired woman that wore very revealing clothing. She stood at 5"8' and had dark tanned skin. She wore a brown bra strap that was covered with golden fur around her arms. She also wore brown-furred boots that were the same colour as her hair that was tied in a ponytail. Along with the clothing was a cloth half the size of her arm from her hip. Underneath the cloth was… I'd assume a thong. I'd rather not look. She also had arm gauntlets on each arm with designs in white all across the gauntlets. She had white stripes painted all across her body.

I must've stared at her too long for her liking because she started to shift a little. She finally said, "Hey, sorry about that. Didn't see you there."

I snapped out of my slight stasis and tried my best not to stutter. "H-hi. It's cool, didn't see you there either…"

We both shared an awkward silence before I finally broke it. "By the way, do you have any idea of where I can sign up to be a summoner?"

She replied with a growl. "Mmm, a new summoner. This will be interesting. The sign-up centre is across the hall with the blood-red light on the right, down a few metres then turn left, make a U-turn, turn left, hold the right wall until you feel it give way, then down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs turn right, left, then right."

I was thoroughly lost but tried to hide it. "What...?"

She sighed. "It's right, left, _then_ right. Then make a U-turn where…. you'll find out soon enough."

I stared blankly at her until I uttered, "Thanks… I think."

She growled lightly again then winked at me. "I'll see you soon enough, soon-to-be summoner. Remember to summon me soon!" With that, she turned and…. did she just turn into a cougar? She leaped down across the main hall towards a group of champions that were gathering.

I continued to watch her prowl down the hall, trying to comprehend what she just said. I reminded myself, '_Stop it, you'll have time to fantasize about it _after_ you become a summoner._' With that, I briskly walked towards the hall she talked about.

I tried to remember which ways she told me to follow. '_Alright, I think that she said to turn right then left and then make a U-turn… Screw that! I'll just continue forwards. I think she said to hold the right wall until it gives way…'_

I turned right then saw that the hall was long and winding. It seemed as though the hall expanded and narrowed into the dark. It was an endless hall. I took a deep breath. I then hugged the right wall and felt for it to give way.

After what seemed like hours but in reality is just a few minutes, the wall became loose and started to turn. I then pushed it and fell. I tumbled down the winding stairs, bumping my head multiple times on the way down.

After a few hundred more steps, I finally tumbled onto the hard welcoming ground. I groaned as bruises littered my body from head to toe.

I staggered to my feet before a voice came. "Hey, you okay?"

Pain wracked my body as I tried to twist my head towards the voice. The voice said again, "Don't try to move your body too much. You just tumbled down 70 feet, which I have to admit was very cool. I'm gonna post it on the summoner forums… Oh right! Your injuries! Hold on a sec…"

Before I could protest, a blue aura surrounded my body and the pain intensified for a few seconds before it vanished. All signs of tumbling down the stairs disappeared.

I stood up and in front of me was a man about the same age as me. A purple cloak covered his entire being only revealing his mouth, which was curved up in an awkward smile, almost as if an evil plotting smile…. The only skin that showed was his mouth and hands. His feet were also covered in… green sneakers. If I remember correctly, summoners in the main hall were wearing blue and other assorted colours for their shoes.

Before I could say anything, the man spoke up. "Like I asked before, you okay?"

I stared at him blankly. "I just fell down a hundred steps with bruises that used to be all over my body and I think I had a fractured arm. Of course I'm okay!"

Apparently the man doesn't understand sarcasm as he answered back with, "Oh, that's great. Guess you didn't need my healing after all. I guess I'll just reverse the process and-"

"Wait! I think it's best that you _don't_ reverse it. Better to feel better than bruised, right?"

The man pondered for a little too long for my liking. "I suppose you're right. There goes some of my mana. By the way, what's your name?"

My mind froze. I couldn't remember the last time someone called me by my name. I don't think I even have a name! What do I do… "Ummm, I don't… really have a name."

"Oh… well that might be a problem in the future… How about I call you… YowzaH?"

I was slightly confused by the name. "YowzaH? That's not a real name, is it?"

The man released an audible sigh. "YowzaH, you're not _supposed_ to use a real name here. In the League, everyone refers to other summoners by their summoner name, in my case Hyrulianfan. Yours is YowzaH. I'll introduce you to the other summoners soon enough. Speaking of which, where were you headed? I haven't seen you before."

I slightly shifted my feet. "I'm… not really a summoner. At least, not yet. I was going to sign up to become a summoner, but I'm not really sure where I can go to sign up… I asked a… cougar/woman where to sign up but she gave… interesting directions."

Hyrulianfan's brow slightly burrowed up. "A cougar/woman? You must've been talking about Nidalee. She usually answers people correctly and to the point. She doesn't really mix up instructions…. Nevertheless, I'll just show you the way."

"Thanks, I think. Lead the way."

"Actually…. We can't really _walk_ there…"

I merely stared at him. "What do you mean, 'can't walk'?"

He released another sigh. "I hate explaining these things…. To prevent animals and other… beings from moving about and 'accidentally' becoming a summoner/champion, we have to use magic to teleport to places. Some rooms of the League are located in another dimension, Kog'maw room being an example."

I simply stared at him, waiting for answers to my unasked questions. However, he seemed to ignore it and continued on. "So anyways, I'll need you to hold my arm while I chant the spell. Just don't get too excited about it. I'm not gay."

I couldn't create a comeback for his statement so I silently grabbed his arm while he muttered something under his breath. Within the blink of an eye, we were suddenly in a circular room. My stomach felt queasy from the sudden teleportation, but I was able to hold in the bile that slowly rose into my throat,

The walls of the room were blood red and had stones inside of holes in the wall. As we walked past the stones, I noticed they glowed blue and were ovular. It had inscriptions that I couldn't understand for the life of me. We moved to the centre of the circular room where a circular desk sat. Inside the desk was just a young woman dressed in a black dress covered with laces and a blouse that hung from her shoulders. "Hi, how may I help you? Oh, hi Hyrulianfan."

I was about to speak when Hyrulianfan interrupted me. "Hey Mel, this here man wants to join the League. Give him the forms."

The woman supposedly named Mel seemed surprised, but went under the desk to look for some forms. "We haven't had many summoners lately, that's why she looked surprised," Hyrulianfan whispered to me. I nodded slightly and patiently waited for her to come back up.

Mel finally came back up for air and in her arms was a small folder no thicker than 10 sheets of paper. I was about to release a sigh of relief. I thought that the application process would include multiple forms. However, my sigh was going to be restrained. She opened the folder and immediately it expanded until it became as thick as her head, physically speaking.

I gaped at the forms that mocked me, waiting for me to sign it. Both Mel and Hyrulianfan waited for me, urging me to take a pen and sign. I picked up a pen that was lying next to Mel's hand. Neither her or Hyrulianfan moved an inch. It seemed they were both going to wait for me. This will be a long day…

* * *

**Blahblahblah. Ze first chapter haz been feeneeshed. Vell then, ve shall see ven the next chaptur vill come out. Bon soir, mes amis. And R&R =3**

**O ya. In case someone (which will be no one) wants to know my summoner name, it's YowzaH2…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not even sorry.**

**So I haven't been updating _at all_ for the past... I don't even know. Though there is a good reason. None of you ever bother to read it (sulks in background)**

**But enough of that. Now it's time for more updates. Yes that's right, I'm going to (try and) update all my stories including some new ones brewing in my head. However, you have to realize I do have a gaming life (and education but no one cares about that). So first off, I'm going to (obviously) update The New Summoner (which you're reading right now). Next, I'm probably going to be making a new story for Vindictus. Up2u if you want to read it, but I'd recommend it (because it's my story +best).**

**Let the story begin anew!**

**Disclaimer: Blah-de-blah I don't own League of Legends or anything Riot produces. The storyline and summoner OC's are mine. You know what?! I'm just going to copy-paste this!**

I sighed as I strained to my my right hand. The overflowing stiffness running throughout my entire arm was finally starting to get to me. All the pages of signing and pretending to read finally got to my arm. I feel as though I could collapse.

Across the lobby, I could see my new-found friend snoring away on a couch. Even the nice cashier Mel was starting to doze off, though I can tell she was trying to fight it. On the desk now was only one page left. The most important one. It announces that I have officially joined the League. I sighed as I struggled to pick up the pen one final time. The signature that was imprinted into my muscle movement ran across the paper like silk.

I dropped the pen on the table which then fell onto the floor. I don't even care about it anymore. Mel had her arm between the desk and her face and was about to doze off if it weren't for my rude awakening.

"MEL!"

Mel flinched violently as her arm slapped me across the face accidentally. Hyrulianfan jumped awake at the intrusion of his thoughts. Mel was throwing strings of apologies at me as I rubbed my cheek that was now stinging like a b!tch.

Mel hastily said, "I'm so sorry. Sorry, sorry sorry sorry..."

"It's fine, trust me," I replied. "Is there any ice around here?"

"Yep! There's some in the lounge. Just let me get-"

"It's fine, Mel," came the voice of Hyrulianfan, who seemed as though he appeared in front of us. "I got some right here."

He then proceeded to dig into his rear end of his pants (which I have to admit was a little disturbing, where Mel also agreed with.). After a few awkward seconds, he pulled out a bag of ice.

He then proceeded to hand me the bag as I hesitantly reached for it.

"It's alright," he said. "I didn't crap it out!"

I nodded feverishly as I then slapped the ice onto my face. I can't even describe the relief flowing through my cheek. Meanwhile, Mel was looking through the pages I just signed. I secretly envied her summoner powers as she laid the pages out flat and proceeded to cast an incantation. My signatures then started to glow as she then proceeded to look where I signed them or didn't sign them.

After a minute, she then looked up and said "Everything seems in order. Welcome to the League!" She put forth her hand.

I look at the hand, back at her face, to Hyrulianfan who was encouraging me to shake it, then back to her hand. I hesitantly shook the hand. Immediately, I felt an electric current run through my arm and into my body. I shivered as the feeling spread throughout my entire body and finally to my brain. I immediately learned knowledge of summoning, summoners, all that cr p and then fainted on the spot.

I opened my eyes and found that I was in a bed, similar to those in a hospital. I found that I couldn't move any part of my body, and part of me started to panic. However, I fought against it as I remembered that I fainted in front of Mel and Hyrulianfan. Actually, that's not good. A _woman_ saw me faint. I started to panic again as the thoughts of what gossip could be spread flew through my mind.

My thoughts was immediately interrupted by the sound of a door creaking open. I couldn't move my head so I just had to lie still and just wait it over. However, I couldn't hear the door close. Footsteps became apparent and was starting to approach me. It was only a matter of time before-

"**Hecam lamur das provew lecar.**" (Don't bother translating it, I made it up.)

Immediately I could feel my body parts again. I jolted up in my bed when the pain of nausea assaulted me. My eyes started to refocus to the coloured surroundings when I found that a face was looking at me. I turned towards the person who just said the words. In front of me was a woman who was shrouded in a brown robe covering her entire body save for her face and hands. The top part of her face was shrouded by a hood covering her eyes and her nose. All that was seen was her mouth.

Before I could say anything, she promptly said "Don't bother with thank-yous. I get those enough already. Now that you can move, you are free to leave." She gestured to the doorway which she entered from.

I replied with, "Where do I go?"

"You can go back to your home and wait for further instruction." She turned away to leave but I called out to her.

"Wait!" She turned back to face me. "I... have no home."

**Cutting it short here because... yeah other stuff coming up. Please R&R and write _useful_ reviews. Not like those "Do better" or "Lame, unsubscribed." Thank you for reading and... I'll see you until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**No author notes, no disclaimer, NOTHING. Let's move on to the story... Fine just one disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoL or any of its champions, blah.**

***insert line here***

* * *

I looked at the senior summoner as she stared back into my own eyes. Her expression showed much of shock, anger, and a bit of pity.

We both stared each other down until she finally sighed. "Well then, if you have no home, I'm sure some other summoner or champion would be glad to house you though I'm not sure who." After that, she turned and left through the door.

I stared at the doorway for a solid five minutes until I finally jumped off the bed. I proceeded to close the door and change, because I will _not_ walk around half-naked in public! I found the clothes on a nearby chair, laid out as though they expected me to put it on... that was a little disturbing. I quickly threw my clothes on and walked through the door, leaving the robe behind where my clothes previously were.

As I peered into the hallway, I found it empty. Light blue torches dimly lit the red carpeted hallway to as far as I could see. I strode through the hallway, ignoring the noises coming through the other doors, mostly chants. I could hear deathly screams coming through one of the doors; it didn't sound human. I felt a chill run up my spine and forced myself to move forward and not cower back into my previous room.

I finally reached a crossroads. The other 3 hallways seemed as promising as the next, even the one I just walked through. There were no signs whatsoever directing me back to where I can find the summoners' dorms. I sighed and decided to sit in the middle of the crossroads. I closed my eyes and started to meditate.

Me, meditating! I never meditate! I guess it came with the new summoner powers. Anyways, I meditated and tried to find my 'inner peace'. I'm not sure what caused it to happen, but I got back up and walked down one of the corridors. I cannot clearly explain why I chose that specific path, I just felt as though it was the right one. Maybe one of the summoners' senses I guess.

After walking for what seemed like an hour but was in reality five minutes, I finally arrived back at the main hall that I entered through. To the left was the grand entrance and straight ahead was the way to where I officially became a summoner. To my right was another large golden door which seemed locked from the inside as there were many people crowding around it. I wasn't really a social person so I decided to just go back the way I came from initially: back to the forest.

As I walked to the large double doors, I noticed something odd about the door. There was a faint haze floating around the doors. As I neared the door, I looked closely and found various runes in a hexagonal formation. I sighed as I realized that these runes was a locking mechanism and I didn't know how to unlock it. Reluctantly, I turned back...

And bumped yet into another person. We both tumbled to the floor in yet another embarrassing manner. As I struggled to get up, I felt hair, _long_ hair, brush up my arm. I mentally sighed as I bumped into yet another woman. Begrudgingly, I got up yet again. I turned to the woman and began to speak, "I'm sorry ma'-"

In front of me was _not_ a woman, at least I assumed so. A brilliant knight stood proudly in front of me. He was donned in a full-body armour suit, however he didn't wear a helm. All across his armour were blue crystals with a large glowing one bedecked in the middle of his chest. He had long auburn hair that was surprisingly smooth and silky. I guess he used women's shampoo.

"It is quite alright, young one. You are dismissed. Be sure to use gems as your leading guide," the older man spoke to me.

With that, the man left and joined the large group and brushed past many of the others before standing in front of the large doors. I watched, fascinated as he pulled a gem brighter than the others on his armour and he muttered to the stone. As soon as he finished the stone flew up into the air and embedded itself into the doors. The doors glowed faintly then the large doors opened a crack just large enough for the armoured man. The group tried to hurry and squeeze through the crack after the man but as soon as the man strode through the door closed quickly with a loud slam. Defeated, the group parted went down the hall I came through.

Pretty soon, I found myself alone yet again in the gigantic hallway. It was eerie to see the large hall so empty and quiet. I stood awkwardly in the same position before I finally forced myself to move to one of the many pillars supporting the intricate ceiling on the sides. I sat down and leaned against one of the pillars, trying to get comfortable as I shifted. Feeling satisfied, I rested my head against the pillar and closed my eyes. I drifted into sleep as my body relaxed.

Just when I thought I could get some rest, someone shook my shoulder. I slightly open my eyes to see who woke me up. In front of me stood a well-built man but not past the point where it's annoying. He wore no shirt and had loose-fitting pants and shoes that looked Ionian. Wrapped around his head and covering his eyes was a large red bandanna that had a small golden gem in the middle of where his forehead was. His hairstyle was an odd one where his head was mostly bald except for at the top of his head where he had a rather long ponytail for a man.

He glanced over my form briefly before returning my gaze. "Come with me."

* * *

***sigh* It's been a while guys, right?**

**What to say, what to say… to all those raging readers (where there are probably none since no one bothers reading my story) sorry for this long-ass wait. I could make up a believable excuse but I'll just say I was lazy, had no inspiration and played Vindictus. Speaking of which, I'm planning on making a one-shot for Vindictus. If any of you are interested, it will probably be up in the Vindictus thingy for fanfiction in about a year or so. **

**Tata for now! (wow that sounded girlish)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Surprise! I bet neither of you were expecting such a recent update (especially from me). Right now, I'm typing this up while trying to cross the border which is taking its damn sweet time. If my battery doesn't die out, I may be able to finish this within the day! (Since you're reading this right now, you can guess what happened)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoL. Haven't I said this enough times?**

* * *

With that, the man started walking towards the large doors that I saw the knight walk through. I yelled out, "Who are you and what do you want with me?!" The man stopped and without looking back said "I can sense your worry young one. Do not worry, I wish you no harm."

Though still suspicious of the situation, I reluctantly followed the man to the door. I still had many questions unanswered. Who is this man? Why is he leading me to these doors? Most importantly, why does he care enough to bring _me_ with him? The man dug out a gem similar to the one I saw previously. He did a similar process of muttering something, an incantation? The gem floated up once again and embedded itself into the door and it opened, although this time wider.

Without even looking back, the man strode through the door. Not wanting to be left behind, I also followed through the door. Immediately after I passed, the doors behind closed and the runes sealed themselves yet again. I guess I'm not going back that way anymore. When I turned to the man, he also looked at me. Well, seemed to look at me. I'm not sure how he can see with that bandanna of his covering his eyes.

I gazed around me in awe. This hallway was even more decorated than the last. This hall could pass off as an entire palace! The walls were painted with an intricate gold in a style that seemed to soothe the mind. Everything seemed similar to the last hall, the pillars, the ceiling, but what's really different are the different hallways and many doors.

On the immediate left , there was a rather grand hallway entrance that had an arch painted gold and blue. Above the arch was sign that read "_Demacia_". Another hallway just beyond the hallway was significantly different. The entrance to this one had many gears showing and had stray hextech inventions jutting out of the hall. Above the entrance, another sign was placed saying "_Bandle City & Piltover_". Farther along the left wall was one final hallway. This entrance seemed oriental in structure. It had flowers surrounding the entire arch and at the very top was a well-known symbol: yin-yang. The sign that can be seen above read "_Ionia_".

The hallways on the right were a different story altogether. The closest hallway to the right held a dark atmosphere. On both sides of the arch are dark purple torches that burned unnaturally consistently. Above it held a sign which read "_Noxus_". One hallway down appeared to be a similar design. However, there were broken glasses littered on the ground. There was a gigantic hole in the middle of the hallway. The sign read "_Zaun_". Finally, the last hallway on the right was a simple archway. No fancy decorations, no lights, nothing. However, it still had a sign on top which read "_Other_".

"I can sense that you have many questions for me. I might as well explain myself. I was returning back from my night meditation back to the League. However, I felt the presence of another in the grand halls. That would be you. This was quite unusual, as no one should be in the halls. So when I neared you, I could tell you were drifting into sleep. I was about to leave you be. However, I could tell something was wrong with your state of mind. So, I decided to let you sleep within my room for now. I'm sure my roommate wouldn't mind. He is away attending his… duties."

Baffled by this information, all I could manage was a weak nod. How could this warrior know about her? He doesn't know about what happened with her. Or does he? Knowing that I couldn't convince him otherwise, I silently followed him as he continued walking. He came in front of the Ionian hallway and kneeled down for a brief second before passing through. Thinking to not anger the man, I decided to also kneel under the archway before I got back up and followed him.

We passed many doors while walking down the hallway. From left to right were intricate doors that had their own personal decorations. I could see a door which had dual fans crossed over the other with a replica of the Ionian Fervor above them. Finally, the man I was following stopped in front of a plain oak door. Producing a key from his pants, he proceeded to unlock the door and walked in. I followed closely behind.

The man walked over to his bed and proceeded to sit on it. "My name is Lee Sin. If you have any question, feel free to ask me." With that he grabbed a book from a desk and opened it. I didn't bother to care with the room's details. I dragged myself to the other bed and collapsed on it.

* * *

I could hear water running. I rubbed my eyes and slowly opened them. I saw that I was still lying on the bed. I sat on the side of the bed. I decided to take in the room's details since I didn't bother when I first walked in.

There were two relatively large beds pressed against separate walls. It seemed as though the room was split in half for each resident. The side of the room I was on didn't seem much different from the other. There was a major noticeable difference on this side of the wall. Along the wall were many displays that held different swords, each different from the next. I stared in awe at the flawless design of each sword, each tailored for a different role. There was a dresser placed beside the bed which I assumed held the clothes for Lee's roommate.

On Lee's side of the room, there are pictures hung on the wall. One showed of Ionia entirely and another seemed to be an Ionian monastery. There's also a dresser beside his bed which, similarly to this side, held his clothes. However, he had a desk on his side of the room while this side did not. On the desk were several books lined up beside each other. There was a piece of paper with a pen on top which had writing on it, unrecognizable from the distance.

Curiosity got the better of me as I stood up off the bed and walked to the desk. Before I reached halfway, the door leading to the hallway opened. I turned in time to see…

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I bet you guys wanted me to continue, eh? Well too bad. I'm lazy and this is all you're getting for now. Again, reviews are helpful (no raging) and constructive criticism is welcome. Free money is a plus.**

**Until next time summoners!**


End file.
